In Your Dreams, Kid
by SongBird10
Summary: Cute little idea I had. Plus reformed Khalix! Enjoy! ;)
1. Chapter 1

*Reformed Khalix

 _Jack come on, just stop working._

"I'm fine." Jack muttered, stifling a yawn. "I just need to finish this last part."

 _Jack I'm serious, you're about to collapse._

"Khalix, I'm serious too! I told you I'm fine!" The instant Jack said that, his mouth opened in a wide, gaping yawn.

 _You'll hurt yourself if you fall asleep on this thing. And I simply cannot have a damaged host, how undignified!_

Jack rolled his eyes. Arguing with Khalix was just wasted time when he could be working on his machine.

 _Come on Jack, it'll take you at least another two hours to finish this thing._

Jack fumbled for his screwdriver and dropped it deep into the machine's wiry chest. He cursed under his breath.

 _You just dropped the screw driver._ Khalix observed.

Jack gritted his teeth. "Yes I know."

 _If you can't even hold your hand steady, then you'll_ definitely _get yourself hurt. I really can't stand it when I am represented by a silly, beaten up, teenager, who doesn't have enough common sense to know that going 48 hours without a single wink of sleep isn't healthy._

"Khalix really, I'm just-" he interrupted himself with a yawn.

 _Tired._

"No! I'm not tired!"

 _Yes you are._

"I am not!" Jack fought to keep his eyelids open. He reached into the machine, fishing around for the dropped screwdriver. **(*Professional mechanic* Do not attempt this at home)**

 _Remind me again why you're so intent on fixing this machine?_

Jack gritted his teeth and reached further. "It's for Roka. He needed a part for his engine."

 _Well he's your dad! I think he'll be a little lenient if you're a day late. Get some sleep._

Jack's patience was thinning. He felt his fingers brush against something thin and metal. He grabbed the screwdriver and sat back on his haunches.

"If I do, will you stop pestering me?"

 _There's only one way to find, out isn't there?_

Jack scowled at his machine. "Fine." He stood up and made his way over to the temporary bed he'd set up in his workroom. He barely had time to pull off his shoes before he collapsed onto the mattress.

"This doesn't mean anything, Khalix." He muttered, already starting to drift off.

 _I'm sure._

 **A/N:**

 **Tell me your thoughts! There is another chapter that will follow, but for now, this is just the story where it's at. I hope you liked it! Please review!**

 **-Amy**


	2. Chapter 2

Jack was walking down the sunny path of Summershore Stretch. He was feeling relaxed, like he had just gotten back from a Caribbean cruise (well, considering the fact that the Imagine Nation had just left the Caribbean sort of made that statement halfway true).

Jack continued his stroll, slowly winding his way through Summershore Stretch.

"Jack!" Jack turned around and saw the vender that usually set up there. Sometimes he had hotdogs, sometimes candy, but today, was ice cream.

Jack smiled and made his way over. "What do you have today, Steve?"

The man grinned, waving his hand at the very large assortment of flavors. "Only the best. What would the famous hero like?"

Jack chuckled a little at the title. The final battle with the Rüstov had been over a year ago, but the people of Empire City still saw him as their savior.

Jack pretended to take his time choosing, even though he already knew what he wanted, eyes skimming over the various flavors.

"Let's try that one shall we?" Jack requested, pointing to a caramel, creamy-ivory looking one.

The vendor grinned and scooped out a generous helping - seeming to enjoy the way Jack's eyes danced almost excitedly. He had to stop him though, when he tried to add a fourth scoop. Jack wasn't in that much of a mood for sweets.

The vendor passed Jack the cone over the glass. "Mr. Blank." He acknowledged with an exaggerated bow.

Jack took the treat with assured thanks, promising the man he'd return soon.

He idly wandered from the stand, continuing down the path.

The sun settling its warmth across his back and neck, making Jack tilt his head back and smile a little.

Suddenly, there was a black blur that flashed in the corner of Jack's eye.

On instinct, said boy whirled around and smashed the first thing he had (which just so happened to be his ice cream) into his attacker's face.

For a moment, Jack stood there confused, and then stepped back. "Wait a minute, what?"

Khalix slowly pushed the ice cream cone off his nose.

"You could have just said hi."

Jack stared at the boy who looked so much like him. What was going on?

Khalix rolled his eyes at Jack's expression. "You're dreaming idiot."

Well that made sense.

"Oh."

He couldn't help but think how ridiculous Khalix look with ice cream splattered all over his face. It made it hard for Jack to take him seriously.

Khalix - sensing his host's thoughts - scowled and attempted to wipe the sugary substance off with his sleeve. But the warm sun, combined with the now sticky ice cream, only served to get fuzzies from his sweater all over the prince's face.

Jack barely contained a snicker.

Khalix glared at the boy. "Save it Jack. You know, sometimes I feel like you don't appreciate me as much as you should."

Jack raised an eyebrow at that. Jack was the one who chose to let Khalix live. Jack was the one who willingly gave up his body so the prince of a dead race could live inside of him.

Khalix didn't deserve any of the things Jack had given him, and now he was talking about respect?

Once again sensing the boy's thoughts, Khalix donned an expression just shy of humility.

He cuffed Jack on the shoulder. "Hey, without me, you'd be having a nightmare about the infection."

Jack lowered his head, ashamed of the thoughts that had just been circling in his head. Khalix had had everything, and Jack had taken that from him. At least Khalix had been nice enough to protect Jack from his nightmares. Even when he had every right to act like the little worm other people thought he was.

"Sorry." He muttered.

Khalix just shrugged. "Nah it's fine. I don't like the nightmares either." The Rüstov shivered. "The things they did to you…" Khalix trailed off, but there was no need to elaborate.

The sun seemed to pale in brightness and warmth. Jack massaged his chest were the regeneration core had been.

"Well!" Khalix said, breaking the silence and making Jack look up at him. "We're in your head, no?" He pointed to the ice cream still plastered across his nose. "Mind getting this stuff off?"

Jack laughed. "You sure you want to get rid of it? I think you look good in butter pecan!"

Khalix glared at him.

Jack grinned.

Khalix glared some more.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Ugh, fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine." He snapped his fingers and the ice cream disappeared.

Khalix gave a satisfied snort. "Thanks." He was turned, and was about to walk away when he added, "Better wake up. It's time for lunch."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Already? You can do that?"

At that, Khalix turned his back to the boy, but Jack could've sworn he saw a faint smile on the Rüstov's lips.

"You're welcome."

 **A/N:**

 **Oh my gosh! So sorry for keeping you guys waiting on this one, I've just been really busy these past few weeks (or has it been Months?! Ack!), but thanks for being patient.**

 **For those of you waiting on _The Little Merman_ , I'm sorry but I have to post a filler chapter on that one. Gotta admit, writer's block hits everyone pretty hard.**

 **And strawberrygirl2000, I'm very sorry, but Loop Holes is just a one-shot. Although, if you want, I can squeeze Nathan into a few other fanfics for you ;).**

 **Okay, now I'm just stalling. So, in the last chapter, I said that this fic was a side story for _another_ fic. In case you are wondering, I WILL BE WRITING A JBA / PJO CROSSOVER. *confetti* *party horn* *cheers***

 **YAY. WISH ME LUCK. It may take a while to get the first chapter out, (since I actually do have a life) but I will get it to you as soon as possible. Stay awesome, and PLEASE REVIEW. Love ya!**

 **-Amy**


End file.
